


Tight as a Tick

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-25
Updated: 2009-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a fantastic idiom I found <a href="http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/tight+as+a+tick">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tight as a Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a fantastic idiom I found [here](http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/tight+as+a+tick).

"You actually believe you can out drink me, Potter?" Severus said then lifted his glass and drank a shot of Firewhiskey.

"Prob'ly not. Fun tryin' tho'." Harry giggled then hiccuped.

"In some cultures, one licks salt off the wrist and then drinks a pint."

Harry choked on his shot then laughed some more. "If ya' want somthin' salty an' bitter why not just suck—" He stopped mid-sentence and looked shyly at Severus . . . who was eyeing him hungrily. 

"Do go on, Mr. Potter."

"Er, I, um."

"Articulate as always. Do you forfeit? I plan to collect my prize."

"Prize? What prize?"

~*~

Severus pulled Harry to him, crashing their lips together, bodies pressed flush revealing their desire. Harry moaned into the kiss, his head spinning.

Harry pulled back panting, his lips bruised and eyes glassy. "Wanna fuck?"

"Desperately," Severus replied licking the shell of Harry's ear before biting down lightly on the lobe. A moment later they Disapparated.

A minute later Harry was sick on Severus's hearth. 

"'M sorry," Harry said balefully. "'Spose I should go."

"You can't escape that easily. You need a dose of anti-nausea potion and a hot shower."

"Then we'll fuck?" Harry grinned.

"Yes, Harry, then we'll fuck."


End file.
